


the Identity of the Crown.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [5]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Иногда ему кажется, что, даже если бы рука Стюарта, бережно перебирающая его волосы, держала бы нож, он бы все равно бросился к этой ладони, настроенный на ласку, наплевав на опасную вероятность напороться на это лезвие.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку с феста: "5.3. Кроссовер "Игры в имитацию" и "Король говорит" (у фильмов одни временные рамки) - Стюарт Мензис (Марк Стронг)/Георг VI (Колин Фёрт), King and Spymaster".

* * *

Еще никогда Альберт не хотел ничего так сильно. Да, конечно, аргумент "хочу", в целом, не мог надолго задержаться в его лексиконе: все, что он хотел, он практически сразу получал в свое безраздельное пользование. Все, кроме чертового Стюарта Мензиса, который при первом знакомстве новоиспеченного монарха с главой государственного ведомства не удосужился даже взглянуть Альберту в глаза. Ох, Стюарт бесил до невозможности! Бесил одним своим безупречным существованием - особенно когда Альберт, со сна еще встрепанный, был вынужден выслушивать ранние отчеты главы разведслужбы, но вместо этого увлекался разглядыванием запонок на рубашке Стюарта и подсчетом переливчитых карих пятнышек в его то ли зеленых, то ли голубых глазах (они, по правде говоря, никогда не стояли достаточно близко, чтобы Альберт мог действительно разглядеть цвет глаз Мензиса).  
Отчеты перед Альбертом были не столь чем-то действительно важным, сколь просто данью традициям и возможностью создать видимость работы государственной организации - на деле же, Альберт был практически уверен в этом, даже опытный и решающий что-то монарх (словом, не он) ногу бы сломил во внутренних перепитиях устройства ведомства. Черт, да даже Мензис, наверное, не был в курсе всего! Зато эти отчеты позволяли Альберту безнаказанно долго наблюдать за Стюартом - ловить и бережно складывать в резную памятную шкатулку дни, когда верхняя пуговица рубашки Стюарта не была застегнута, или когда лацканы его пиджака были чуть смяты, будто кто-то не далее, чем минуту назад, хорошенько приложил Стюарта о стену, или когда его презрительная складка у губ становилась будто глубже, так, что заложенная в нее горечь лишь чудом не извергалась наружу, утопив под собой и Альберта, и Стюарта, и весь чертов Лондон. Он собирал эти моменты, как простой рабочий, не пош*, собирает выходные, обещанные ему еще Тетчер, как юнец, едва познавший прелести сексуальной жизни, не может ею насытиться - Альберт и сам не успел заметить, как его странное любопытство, наблюдательность, обоснованная, кажется, исключительно беспокойством за своего поданного и раздражением от его непоколебимости, переросла во что-то большее, в по-настоящему дикую и пугающую одержимость, где он бросался на одно лишь упоминание имени Стюарта в любом разговоре, словно изголодавшая по ласке псина бросается к любой ласковой ладони.

Иногда ему кажется, что, даже если бы рука Стюарта, бережно перебирающая его волосы, держала бы нож, он бы все равно бросился к этой ладони, настроенный на ласку, наплевав на опасную вероятность напороться на это лезвие. Иногда ему казалось, что Стюарт каким-то образом выжег где-то внутри него своего клеймо и, стоит настоящему Стюарту лишь приблизиться к Альберту, его маленькая копия внутри монараха кричит и хрипит, порываясь вырваться на волю и воссоединиться, а глаза Стюарта в эти моменты будто наливаются магнитной силой, и тащат это клеймо, этот маленький дочерний организм прочь из Альберта, и Альберт барахтается на этом крюку непонятной даже ему привязанности к Мензису, подвешенный за центр тяжести, как свежеубитая скотина, и смрад от его души, предавшей все заветы мира, в котором он живет, точь в точь, как от исдохшего скота.

Владелец скота, однако, не несет ответственности за его внутреннюю порочность, и, вспоминая завет Уальда**, Альберт бросается в омут с головой: бережно обхватывая пойманного в одном из тупиковых коридоров Стюарта за талию, он горько и даже отчаянно целует его, стараясь выместить в этом поцелуе-укусе всю боль, что копится в нем слоями, как почва, а затем проседает, и проседает, пока однажды для нее не останется места, и тогдаАльберту придется вырвать из себя эту немалую часть, со всеми корнями, что она уже успеет пустить. Альберт горько целует Стюарта, засасывает его нижнюю губу, отчаянно ее покусывая, а затем отпуская, а, одумавшись, снова касается и будто бы даже пытается зализать оставленные зубами в каком-то противоречивом порыве ранки, извинится за причиненную боль, но Альберт, говоря начистоту, никогда не был хорош в извинениях. "Хочу", исходящее из его уст всегда заставляло его двор повиноваться, а сам Альберт всегда получал желаемое. Всегда. Вплоть до этого самого момента, потому что, стоит Альберту только дать небольшую слабину, оттянув нижнюю губу Стюарта, как тот юрко выпутывается из его объятий, выскальзывает, будто змея, которую Альберт пригрел на своей далеко не самой верной груди, а затем сам подвел к предательству.

Он никогда, по сути, не был готов к отказу и, уж тем более, он никогда не был готов к отказу от Стюарта, у которого каждый раз пьянели глаза, стоило ему посмотреть, только посмотреть (!) на Альберта, у которого от каждого сонорного звука, издаваемого Альбертом, как-то загнанно дергалась жилка на шее, своим пульсированием притягивая внимание Альберта к этому месту - он всегда любил зарываться лицом в изгиб между плечом и шеей, туда, где запах Стюарта был ярче всего, с размаху бил по обонянию и не отпускал. Он всегда любил так делать, пока Стюарт не отобрал у него собственноручно врученный карт-бланш на исследование собственного тела, как карты государств Содружества.

Альберт не привык получать отказ и тем больнее ему было каждый раз, встречая Стюарта во дворце, не иметь ни одной возможности сказать ему "Я скучаю", или "Я все еще помню, как ты пахнешь", или "Я знаю тебя, Стюарт, знаю и живу тобой". Нет, умом он всегда понимал правоту Стюарта, и даже был рад, что тот одумался от их совместного наваждения первым, успел нажать на кнопку тревоги прежде, чем все зашло слишком далеко, прежде, чем Альберт сумел бы стать для Стюарта не Ваше Величество, сэр, а "просто Альберт, Стюарт. Зови меня просто Альберт".

В первую очередь, он всегда был королем. Он должен был быть королем - ради своего народа, своей страны, которой не было ни малейшего дела до личных переживаний монарха, ведь его ролью был сильный лидер, монарх, готовый повести за собой и привести к победе в войне, а не сопливый юнец, пускающий слюни на ключицы другого мужчины. Стране нужен был лидер, и Альберт собирался им стать.

Отказ Стюарта стал первым ударом, который, вместо того, чтобы убить его, должен был закалить его, сделать сильнее.  
И Альберт был рад, что Стюарт понял свою роль и приступил к ней прежде, чем Альберту пришлось бы просить - он никогда не умел просить.  
Извиняться он, впрочем, тоже не особенно умел, но перед страшным и откровенно уродливым лицом опустошающей войны ему это умение было ни к чему. Ему нужна была победа, его страна, его народ нуждались в нем и в этой победе - а значит, Альберт был просто обязан одержать ее.

* * *

 

* пош - posh - шикарный, превосходный, используется также для обозначения высших слоев общества. 

** - цитата Уальда " _Единственный способ_ избавиться от _искушения_ \- это поддаться ему".


End file.
